1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonvolatile semiconductor memory, and in particular, relates to a nonvolatile semiconductor memory having a multi-chip module structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of semiconductor memories, an electrically erasable EEPROM (electrically erasable programmable read only memory) is known. Among these, a NAND cell type EEPROM (hereinafter it will be simply called “a NAND type flash memory”), in which a block (a NAND cell block) is configured connecting a plurality of memory cells in series, has been paid attention as a nonvolatile semiconductor memory, in which high integration and capacity enlargement may be realized.
The NAND type flash memory is configured to a semiconductor chip in which the function circuit is mounted on the surface. A multi-chip module, in which a plurality of NAND type flash memories are mounted on a plurality of the semiconductor chips respectively to realize further high integration and capacity enlargement and these plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked, are proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-314,033. The multi-chip module may construct the NAND type flash memory having one large-scale capacity by providing a plurality of NAND type flash memories.
In such a multi-chip module, when copying of data among the plurality of NAND type flash memories (semiconductor chips) is performed, speedup of the data copy could not be performed.